


oregon trail

by kintozier



Series: gays only gc [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Furries, Gen, M/M, Memes, Shenanigans, True Crime, Weed, bev is a lesbian, chaotic neutral, dumb thots, kinning, no mike bc hes too wonderful, rated t for cussing, the gc fic no one asked for, this is a GAYS ONLY EVENT, this was mages idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintozier/pseuds/kintozier
Summary: eddie plays oregon trail a game of wit, strength, charisma and dysentery





	oregon trail

**Author's Note:**

> hhhn can i get uh my tunglr is kinelijah

kill eddie: bev you still have snakebites why would you do that to our grOUP

beverly hills: what does this mean

gasolina richie: me too

kill eddie: oregon trail u dingus

gasolina richie: why?

gasolina richie: I FUCKING HATE THAT GAME

kill eddie: because everyone was busy

gasolina richie: ooohhhhh

kill eddie: _**DON'T JUDGE ME**_

gasolina richie: i would nevr

gasolina richie: but honeslty out of context i thought bev got actually snakebite piercings and u were shaming her for being scene

kill eddie: LMAO

kill eddie: _**BEV JUST DIED**_

gasolina richie: REST IN PEACE BEVERLY

kill eddie:  _ **YOU HAVE DYSENTERY WASH UR FUCKING HANDS**_

kill eddie: **richie**

gasolina richie: owo

gasolina richie: Let me die

* * *

edward vampire: okay but i would kill myself for you

the richie reading this: asjkfhkasj

the richie reading this: are u saying a suicide pact

edward vampire: that too yeah

the richie reading this: BLOOD PACt

edward vampire: wHERES THE KNIFE

the richie reading this: (knife emoji)

the richie reading this: HAdjkH

staniel the maniel has arrived. party's over.

the richie reading this: STAN

* * *

big bill: i cant help that i need

big bill: to vore

justin bever: xhdjdn

big bill: the primadonna vore the rise and fall

justin bever: bdndnd

ben 10: my computer just got vored by a fuckening virus

justin bever: hxjdjd

justin bever: im the computer

* * *

stan ban: i had a dream henry bowers chased me into a mcdonald's

bevvy: im him

billiam: we all die, you either kill yourself or get killed

billiam:  _whatcha gonna do_

stan ban: whatcha gonna do 

* * *

ssstan: nfmdjdkks

ssstan: i'm gonna fight boss baby

ssstan: NOOOOOOOOO

* * *

billy: omw to break bev's legs

billy: dsfkhj

billy: wait

succ stan: hdndjsjsk

billy: me: is thinking about bev

billy: also me: types bev

eddick: LMAO

succ stan: dcjfndnsjksks

billy: yea

succ stan: yea

succ stan: (muscles clown muscles emoji)

billy:  **oh nyall?**

* * *

eddie luvs his bf: BEN FUCKING ATE A BANANA RIGHT ??? AND HE DIDNT PEEL IT HE PUT IT IN HIS MOUTH WITH THE PEEL ON SO NO HES NOT VALID AT ALL

ben there: munchy

* * *

richardo: hey guys

richardo: had to deal with some dysentary

butch bev: hey

vape ed: guys i'm playing oregon trail again

**Author's Note:**

> the cast-  
> richie- me  
> bev- mage  
> eddie- parker  
> stan- ac  
> bill- gabe  
> ben- august


End file.
